


Alive

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Takasugi dreams that Bansai was dead. Bansai comforts him.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit with BanTaka. This time with a plotless self-indulgent hurt/comfort drabble... I hope it's nice to read.

Shinsuke woke up in a jump. His body was covered in sweat and his breathing was labored. He sat on the futon and looked to the side to see Bansai still sleeping. Calm, peacefully, _alive_. He brought his hand to the man’s face to feel the skin under his touch. It was warm. He was okay. Bansai was okay and was there with him.

Shinsuke let himself fall back on the futon and hugged Bansai tightly, with his arm around his waist.

Bansai’s eyes opened with difficulty and he was fast to notice Shinsuke’s unstable song.

“Shinsuke, are you okay?” he asked with a slurred voice.

Shinsuke hummed.

“Nightmare?”

He hummed again.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

He was afraid of it. It was like talking about it would make it become real. Would make Bansai disappear under his touch, make him drift away from his grasp.

Shinsuke shut his eye tightly and tightened his hold around Bansai’s waist before letting go and bringing his hand to lightly touch Bansai’s stomach. He felt the burnt, scarred skin under his fingertips covering almost all of Bansai’s abdomen. He laid his hand on it, feeling it on his palm, together with the slow but steady move of Bansai’s breathing and the warmth exhaling from his body. Shinsuke took a deep breath and let himself relax, making himself more comfortable with his head laid on Bansai’s chest, continuing to listen to the sound of his heartbeat.

Shinsuke felt Bansai’s hand on his head, slowly stroking his hair.

“I’m okay.”

Shinsuke nodded lightly.

“It’s all over and we both made it.”

Shinsuke nodded again, fearing that if he opened his mouth the only thing that would come out would be a whimper.

Shinsuke turned his face and kissed whatever part of Bansai’s chest his lips could reach, lightly at first, but then open-mouthed, lightly scraping his teeth on the skin. Bansai didn’t protest, and when Shinsuke changed position so he could cover his lips with his own, Bansai followed his moves, eagerly kissing him back.

Bansai’s hands moved to Shinsuke’s sides, caressing him. Shinsuke shivered under his touch and kissed him harder, slipping his tongue into Bansai’s mouth.

Bansai didn’t make any move, just waited for Shinsuke’s lead. They kissed for a while, until Shinsuke finally moved back to lay his head on Bansai’s chest again, holding him tightly around the waist.

It felt like a dream. Like Shinsuke would wake up and Bansai wouldn’t be by his side. That he was sleeping in a hospital bed, and would wake up to find out Bansai died in that explosion. The simple idea made his body shiver, yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He needed distraction. More than that, he needed to feel that Bansai was with him.

“Bansai, can we…”

“Yes,” he replied before Shinsuke had the time to finish the question.

Bansai moved, switching positions with Shinsuke in a way that he was now on top of him. He swiftly moved his hand between their bodies, untying the loose obi of Shinsuke’s sleeping _yukata_ , and lowered his body so he could hide his face on the curve of Shinsuke’s neck, starting to kiss him softly.

“You don’t have to,” Shinsuke said, weakly. “If you’re tired you can just go back to sleep.”

Bansai stopped kissing him, but didn’t move.

“As if I’d be able to sleep knowing you can’t because your mind keeps telling you I’m dead.” He felt Shinsuke’s arms closing around him again, his fingers pressing on his back.

Bansai lifted his head and looked at Shinsuke’s face.

“I’m gonna show you I’m alive, then we can both go to sleep again.”

“What if it’s not enough?”

“Then we can get up, take a bath, drink some tea—or _sake_ , if you prefer—, play _shamisen_ together, watch the sunrise, take a walk, or do whatever you want, until you’re convinced that I won’t be leaving you anytime soon.”

“You have to work.”

“The deadline for the recording is next week and we have almost everything done already, I can stay home today, I daresay.”

Bansai started kissing Shinsuke’s jaw, slowly moving to his neck, lightly sucking on his skin. He heard a low “thank you” close to his ear and smiled against Shinsuke’s skin, never stopping the kisses.

It would be enough, and Shinsuke would be able to sleep peacefully in Bansai’s arms afterwards. But skipping work for a day to spend more time with his lover certainly wouldn’t hurt, it’s what Bansai thought as he fell asleep listening to Shinsuke now calm, melodic song.


End file.
